Keep looking forward
by Fork-Tongued-Nemesis
Summary: Hey guys, this is complete for now. I may add more chapters if requested, but I've currently lost interest. Sorry to those who were enjoying it.
1. Chapter 1

**Keep looking forward**

Stork sighed as he steered the Condor toward their next destination: Terra Ray.

Now, normally he would say no to going there, but, Piper had begged and pleaded with him to take them, and with Stork still glaring at the thought of him giving in to her the girl, he accepted.

He understood that Finn, Aerrow, Junko and even Radarr would want to go, but he didn't understand why Piper wanted to go. He knew that she would get critic from people, mostly being men, why would she want to go after what they discussed three years ago?

He figured that maybe being with him boosted her confidence, even just a little. The idea brought a smile upon his face, she had been happier with him; she was constantly smiling, laughing, and mostly cuddling him when they were alone. Sure he got a kiss on the cheek here and there in front of the others, but they would complain about it being 'gross' and 'not cool' according to Finn.

Stork started to think that Finn actually developed a crush on Piper during the small adventures together, he was always glaring at them whenever they were showing affection for each other, it was rather strange, and slightly disturbing. But then again, he could just be jealous that Stork had actually gotten a girlfriend before him, hn, stupid idiot.

Storks always loved it when they were alone, she would get him up against a wall and kiss him with a cheeky grin or push him over, and then run away with him chasing after her, it's like a game of kiss chase, and she loved to play games. And he loved her for that.

Piper grinned madly as she entered the bridge where Stork was.

She had just asked Aerrow if he needed or wanted some more co-ordinates for after their small two day vacation on Terra Ray. He had said that they wouldn't need them for another two days and that he, Finn and Junko would be playing a few games for training purposes, and fun. He offered for her to join them, but she refused and said she would rather spend some 'alone time' with Stork. He smiled and nodded, agreeing that she could, then Finn started making a weird rhyme about her and Stork having kids and gave him a good clout with her staff, which had shut him up instantly.

So now here she was, on the bridge, alone with Stork.

She approached the merb, her shoes clunking against the cool metal floor as she walked.

Stork turned his head to see her and smiled before turning back to steering the Condor.

"What are you doing here, I would've thought you'd be playing 'keep away' with Aerrow and the other?" he asked.

Piper shrugged and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"Nah, I figured I'd spend some alone time with you" she said with a smile, the merb chuckled.

"Yeah? Well, I'm a little busy don't you think?" he asked in a bit of a sarcastic tone.

Piper frowned; he had become cheekier with everyone lately, especially with her.

"Shut up," she paused to keep him on the cheek, "you can steer the Condor and spend time with me, you've done it before" she said in a matter of fact tone.

He turned his head slightly to hers, enough to reach out his tongue and like her face anyway.

"Sure I can," he said as he looked forward again, a skimmer flying in front of the front window being followed by another two.

"We're still a few hours away" she said before licking the shell of his ear.

The merb shuddered unconditionally, he loved it when she played with his ears, they were extremely sensitive and only she could touch them, as she was the only one who KNEW how sensitive they were.

"Yes, but in order to make it there by three we'll need to keep going, with no breaks" he said with while turning his head a bit again and nodding, making his hair flow with him.

"But don't you have an auto-pilot setting on here somewhere?" she asked while looking at the controls.

He looked to a certain lever.

"There is, but I don't know if it's any good, Piper" he explained.

"Try it?" she asked, the merb sighed.

"If I try it and the power goes out, then we're all doomed you know?" he said in a 'not-gonna-do-it' tone.

"Fine then, guess you're not gonna get to kiss me any time soon, the guys will be back on soon" she said with her arms folded.

Stork rolled his eyes at her child like behaviour and let go of the controls with one hand, grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of him, making her back lean against the controls.

"Oh, I can still kiss you, and the others will be a while, they're still playing" he said in smug manner.

He was right, out in the sky the others were still playing keep away, and right then, Junko had it, making everyone go after him.

"Oh yeah, prove it!" she challenged.

He did just that, he let go of the controls, her back up against them should keep them from spiralling out of control, his hands gripped her hips as he lifted her up some more, actually sitting her on the controls and kissing her fiercely.

This brought a serious case of Déjà-vu to Piper; Stork had done the exact same thing in the kitchen that one time when he hurt himself.

She pulled away from his mouth and moaned out his name quietly, the merbian's mouth was then attacking her neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh. Her legs hooked themselves on his hips, securing herself for anything and everything, her arms around his neck and buried in his inky green hair.

"Stork, you're driving me crazy" she moaned out rather loudly.

"Hmm" was his reply as he continued his ministrations.

Stork's ears pricked up at the sound of laughing a voices coming down the hall, so he dropped Piper down to her feet and looked her in the eyes, panting slightly.

"You really know how to take a girl's breath away, I'm now afraid to wonder if you're a virgin or not" she joked.

"I am" he reassured, she sighed in relief.

"Good, 'cause so am I" she said with a smiled.

"Good" he said.

She blushed, realising what it sounded like they were implying.

"Um, I'm gonna-"she was cut off by Stork getting her in yet another lip-lock.

When the two pulled away, the sound of the door opening was heard and a flurry of voices entered the room.

"Just shut your trap" he said with a wink, she giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I will" she said before sliding out of his arms and walking towards the others.

Stork could hear her asking about how the game went, Junko went into a frenzy, telling her of how he had succeeded in tricking Aerrow and dodging Finn's attacks, he had won the little game it seemed, and he was really happy about that. He heard Piper congratulate him on his victory and then go quiet as Aerrow asked her a question.

"You two have the alone time you needed?" asked the red head innocently, Finn grimaced.

"Dude that is just GROSS!" exclaimed his blue eyed friend.

Aerrow glared at him.

"Not in that sense!" he said while slapping his forehead.

Piper giggled and shook her head.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Finn" she said with a glance in Stork's direction, seeing him eyeing her up too, she winked and left the merb to his own business.

Stork chuckled as he looked forward once again, taking the controls into his hands and continued to steer it into the direction of Terra Ray once again.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I did, I found it funny for some strange reason.

The weirdest thing about this is that I was listening to Evanescence while writing this, I have NO idea how I wrote the kiss scene!

R&R!!


	2. Terra Ray

**I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Storm Hawks!**

* * *

_**Terra Ray**_

Stork smiled slightly as he spotted the Terra, Terra Ray in front of them.

The Terra was fairly large, had a palm tree filled forest with a few beach umbrellas which were noticeable even from where he was, he saw many were dotted around the island, some in the crystal clear waters while some were relaxing on the white sanded beach, he spotted a few Hawaiian styled huts dotted around the beach, a lifeguard tower was a bit away from there and a barbeque place which was where they always stopped by, it was their spot.

Stork pulled a small microphone to his lips:

"Guys, we're here, get ready to land and get off" he said in joking tone.

The second he announced that, he heard heavy footsteps approaching the bridge, it was obviously Junko, and he burst through the door and exclaimed:

"Are we landing where we were last time?" Stork nodded, and then the wallop went to get the barbeque set and such.

Stork shook his head, the wallop was always thinking about his stomach, mind you, the merb himself was pretty hungry now, and they hadn't eaten since breakfast because of all the travelling.

* * *

Stork landed the ship quietly, trying not to disturb anyone along the beaches shores; he smiled as he shut the Condor off for the stay.

The doors opened and a happy Piper ran in.

"Stork?" she asked.

He turned to her and frowned at seeing her in her uniform.

"Why aren't you out there with the others?" he asked as he looked back out the window to see the others were already setting everything up.

"I'm waiting for you" she said with a smile, his eye twitched.

"What?" he asked grimly.

"I want you to come with me, please?" she asked.

"Why though?" he asked.

"So I can have you there?" she offered, he made a face which said 'I'm scared'.

"But- You'll have Aerrow and Finn, Junko and Radarr" he said.

"But I want you, not them, seriously Stork, are they going to give me the confidence that you do?" she asked with a knowing smile, he glared at her.

"Evil little witch" she smiled.

"Why, thank you" she said with a nod. "So will you?" she asked, he sighed and nodded.

"Alright, but only if you promise to not let anyone get to you, alright?" he asked, she nodded eagerly.

"Alright, have you got a swimsuit?" she asked, he shook his head.

"I'm going out like this" he said, she smiled.

"No you're not, I bought something for you when we landed on Terra Neon, in one of the stands I saw these swim shorts that I thought you'd like, so I bought 'em for you" she said with a smile, he laughed lightly.

"Have you lost your mind?" he asked, she nodded.

"Possibly, now come on!" she said as she dragged him to her room.

* * *

When Piper and Stork finally came out the two were both clothed in some swim suits, Piper was carrying a large backpack on her left shoulder making her louch slightly.

Piper wore a two piece bikini which was blue with an orange Hawaiian flower on the left side, it fit her long slender legs perfectly, matching her skin tone was a bonus on Stork's part, he always told her that she looked good in orange, or blue, the top was just a regular bikini top, nothing special, it exposed her cleavage a bit, which Stork wasn't all too happy about.

Not that he really minded her wearing it, but it was the fact that other people, mainly men would see her wearing it, he always felt insecure with Piper wearing such a revealing thing, but he never cared if it was him she was wearing it for.

Piper looked to Stork with a smile; she looked him up and down.

He was wearing some baggy black swim shorts which came just above his knees; they had a large picture skull and crossbones imprinted on the left side of his leg saying: 'Wild at heart' under the sign with white Goth like letters, his chest was bare, giving Piper a good sight, his legs were sort of on display while his long arms were too.

"P-Piper, is it even safe out here?" he asked as his eye twitched, remembering almost getting hit in the head by a purple Frisbee.

"Nah, you should be fine" she said as she walked onto the beach while holding Storks hand with her right and the bag with her left.

When she and Stork reached the others, she looked to Junko who was setting up the barbeque, some salad was on the side with some sauce bottles, a picnic table for six was sat in the middle of the concrete floored space they were allowed to have a barbeque.

"Hey Junko," she said in a happy tone, the wallop turned to her with a smile, he was wearing a white and blue whole swimsuit which came to his knees.

"Hey Piper, I'm gonna make some hotdogs, you guys ok with that?" asked the wallop as he started it up, Piper smiled.

"It's fine with me, what about you, Stork?" she asked while looking to the merb.

Stork looked at her, trying to concentrate on her the most.

"Yeah, that's fine" he said while nodding slowly.

Piper smiled and looked to the side that two towels were placed on the sand beside the barbeque area.

"Are they Finn and Aerrow's?" she asked, Junko nodded to her.

"Yeah, they've gone surfing before they have lunch!" he exclaimed while he cooked some hotdogs.

"Okay" she said as she pulled Stork to set up their towels next to the boys. "Here?" she asked, Stork nodded.

Although he didn't like the fact that he was on the sand, where anything could get to him through his feet and toes, he was actually quite content with where he was, with a sigh he watched Piper set up two cream coloured beach towels, she had separate ones to use for if they went swimming.

"I'm gonna go nick a beach umbrella" she said with a wink as she walked over to where the boys towels were, and plucked an umbrella from there, and brought it to them, placing it slightly behind the towels to shield them from the sun's rays.

Piper sat down on her towel and stretched out on it and sighed in content, her eyes closed her arms behind her head and her legs crossed.

A tangerine coloured eye revealed itself under the chocolate eyelid.

"You gonna lay down?" she asked as she sat up on her elbows, stretching her long legs out.

The merb sat down, hesitantly, the fluffy surface of the towel relaxing him some.

"Are you burning at all? Do you want some sunscreen?" she asked suddenly as she sat up to rummage through her bag, pulling out a cream coloured bottle with a sunny swirl in yellow on the bottle.

"It would only be wise" he said with a shrug, she smiled and handed it to him then pulled out her orange hair band and parting her hair slightly, lightly running her fingers through it, her hair fell past her shoulders in a feminine manner, making her look more beautiful.

Stork swallowed and looked at the bottle, checking the back for its contents, seeing nothing he was allergic to he applied some to his arms, his legs and his chest, not quite rubbing it in properly.

Piper turned to him and laughed.

"Stork, you didn't rub it in enough!" she exclaimed in amusement, she leaned over to him on her knees with a smile and rubbed the lotion into his stomach and chest until it was just a little shiny, then did his arms and legs, she frowned. "You didn't put any on your back or your face, you're gonna burn" she complained and got behind the merb, taking the lotion from him, she then squeezed the contents into her hand, then rubbing it into his back gently, her finger tips kneading into his flesh, soothing the aching muscles.

Stork groaned, it felt so good on his part.

Piper smiled at hearing him groan and licked up his ear gently.

Stork's stomach tightened with a new feeling, he didn't recognise it, but he felt so good, he didn't care at that moment.

"Piper..." he groaned.

"Yeah?" she whispered back as she worked on his shoulders, applying the lotion forgotten.

"Mmm, that feels... so good" he said as he closed his eyes, relaxing into it.

She smiled again and kissed his head before stopping and sitting beside him, applying some to his face.

"We can continue that later if you want?" she asked, he nodded.

"Yeah, sure" he said as he looked at his hands.

"Piper, do you want me to put that on for you?" he asked, indicating the bottle of lotion.

"Sure, why not, just let me do some of my body first" she said as she applied it to her chest and stomach, making sure to rub it in really good. "Now you can"

"Right" he said as he took the bottle from her, pouring some into his hand and then putting it onto Piper's arms, rubbing up and down in an almost sensual manner, then applied some to her thighs, making the crystal specialist shudder under his ministrations, then did the rest of her leg, then moved to behind her, doing her back, kneading into her flesh like she had done to him and then applied some to her face, and kissed her on the lips gently before pulling away and blushing.

"Uh, sorry..." he said, she smiled and pulled him down to her, the sun tan lotion making her a bit sticky, so she stuck to the towel a bit.

Her arms came around his neck, pulling the merb down to her, kissing him gently and holding him there.

Stork melted into the kiss, not wanting to let it end anytime soon he caressed her side gently, his right hand running up and down her left hip, making her moan gently into the kiss.

"Piper, Stork?!"

The two pulled away instantly, both panting and wide eyed.

Their red headed leader stood there with a blush on his face, his hair was wet and so was his toned body, his red and white swim trunks were soaked to the brim.

"Just came to tell you that food is done" he said as he walked away from the awkward moment.

Piper and Stork looked at each other with blushes colouring their faces.

"Um, we better go for food" said Piper nervously.

"Y-Yeah" said Stork as he got up, then held out a hand to help her up.

She accepted and got up, then walked while holding his hand over to the barbeque.

* * *

While all the Storm Hawks sat down on the picnic bench eating their own hotdogs, a few people were playing with a Frisbee a bit ways away.

"Pass me the god damn Frisbee Hex!" shouted a boy who had long blonde hair that came to his shoulders, his eyes were a unique purple colour and his body was sort of buff, but not too much so he was gross, he wore some purple and white swim trunks, he was tall, about 6"4 and looked as though he was gonna murder the older man in front of him.

"But Charlie, really, you want this?" he asked as he flung the Frisbee.

The older man was about the same height, was quite tanned and not as buff as the other guy was, he had brown hair which was spiked up in all directions and some cerulean eyes which stunned any girl who came his way, he wore some red and white swim trunks.

"Hey Sonique!" shouted Hex toward a girl who was a bit behind him on a beach towel.

She was laying on her stomach, a beach umbrella was over her head, shadowing her dark blue hair which trailed to black at the ends, her eyes were blue, a dark blue, her skin tone was quite tanned, her outfit consisted of a plain black bikini which showed off her muscled torso and her muscled legs and arms, her back was covered in a large tattoo of a black dragon with sliver eyes, a silver crown and some gold horns, the background was a midnight blue void which had a rather nice affect.

She lifted her head in his direction, revealing some sunglasses, rather large ones covering her eyes.

"What do you want, Hex?" she asked, he smiled.

"Come and play!" he shouted, she looked to where Charlie was, he was now bringing the Frisbee back, then threw it with all his might, sending it way past Hex.

She got up and ran to get it, picked it up and then threw it to Hex again.

"I won't play alright, I just don't feel like it for the moment" she said as she sat back down on her beach towel, this time laying on her back while her elbows propped her up a bit.

She looked down the beach to a few other people who had towels everywhere and frowned at the other two.

"Hey guys, why haven't you got your towels out? And have you put on sunscreen?" she asked, Hex smiled.

"Yes mum!" he teased, she poked her tongue out at him.

"Shut up, and where are your towels?" she asked again, Hex pointed to the three skimmers parked next to her.

"In the seats!" he said with a wink making her roll her eyes.

"Shouldn't you get them out?" she asked, he shook his head.

"Not a reason too for the minute, we're not exactly relaxing" he said.

'_You will be later you idiot_' she thought to herself.

"Heads up!" she heard faintly, she looked to her left seeing a beach ball coming straight towards her, then smacking her in the face.

"Sonique!" shouted Hex as he watched her for a moment, then getting hit in the head by a Frisbee which was tossed to him by Charlie who was laughing as he walked to the now groaning Sonique.

"Hey you alright?" he asked, she nodded.

"Who-?" she was about to ask when a blonde haired teen came running towards her stringing together an apology which was extremely long.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" this continued for a few moments, making her eye twitch in annoyance, so she got up and whacked him upside the head lightly, then laughed at his shocked look.

"Ok, I heard you the first time, no harm done" she pointed out while rubbing her sore forehead.

"Man, I'm just so sorry about that! Hey maybe I can make it up to ya, how about you guys come and play with us?" offered the blonde while pointing to the volleyball court that was set up and two people standing there, Junko and Aerrow with Radarr on Aerrow's shoulder.

"We'll come!" shouted Hex happily, Charlie frowned.

"You sure your friends won't mind?" he asked, Finn smiled.

"Nah, and it's the least I can do, right?" he asked, Charlie nodded and patted him on the back.

"Alright, we'll play" said Charlie as he went to his skimmer.

"We aloud to put our skimmers up there with you guys?" asked Hex, Finn nodded with a smile.

Sonique walked to her own skimmer, all three of them were a striking black and silver, hand painted by her herself.

She packed up her beach umbrella, placed it into the seat compartment and put her backpack on her back, before walking up the beach at a slower pace than the other two who were already almost there.

Right now, all she wanted to do was relax for a while, possibly sleep.

* * *

When settled, Sonique was lying on her stomach again, her arms cradling her head.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her back, seeing Finn there again, she glared.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, he smiled.

"I like your tattoo, sorry, does it hurt?" he asked.

'_A likely story_' she thought as she shook her head.

"Not anymore, I had it done a while ago, never having another one though" she said with a chuckle, he shrugged and sat down on her towel.

"And why not?" he asked, she rolled her eyes.

"The pain was unbearable" she said, he nodded.

"I can imagine there's a lot of detail on here" he said as he trailed his fingers softly over the dragon's crown.

"Yeah, that was my fault" she said with a sigh.

"How was it?" he asked, she suddenly turned, ending up with his hand brushing her rear on accident, but she didn't say anything seeing as he didn't.

She grabbed her backpack and pulled out a drawing pad, A3 size.

She flipped a few pages and nodded to him to come and look.

It was the dragon on her back.

"You drew that?" he asked, she nodded.

"Of course, all of my drawings are mine and mine alone! I liked the design, so I had the best tattooist do it for me!" she exclaimed happily, "he did a really good job. The only problem was that the tail had to go on my left cheek" she said, he nodded with a light blush.

"So, you draw do you? What type of things do you like to draw?" he asked, she shrugged.

"I've drawn many things, children playing, cartoons, dragons, other mystical creatures and real life stuff" she said while smiling brightly.

"Could you draw those guys by there?" he asked while pointing to the volleyball court.

"They're moving a bit too much, but I could give it a shot" she said, he smiled.

"I don't want you to, I was just asking" she nodded in understanding. "Do you mind if I have a look through that?" he asked, gesturing to her art pad.

"Go ahead!" she smiled as she handed it to him, then laid back again.

Finn opened up the jumbo sized book to the first page.

A picture of a child holding a ball towards her was there, shaded in right, just like how a proper artist would do.

The second page was filled with many doodles of bubble writing saying 'bored' and 'evil children', the writing was pretty cool, so many different techniques. Goth like writing, blocks writing, bubble, curly, graffiti and so on and so forth.

He turned to the third, a picture of Hex posing with his arms raised above his head, and one eye lid closed in a flirty manner, his bare torso was visible to anyone who wanted to see, it went down to the middle of his swim shorts, they had obviously been to Terra Ray a few times as, as he looked through he saw pictures of mostly Hex posing to her, and a few of Charlie laughing.

"Sonique, are you and Hex romantically involved or anything?" he asked, she looked to him, looking over her shades.

"Not really no" she said, trying to end the conversation as soon as possible.

"Then why do you have a picture of him turning to you with a wink and his finger pointing at you" he asked.

It was true, a picture of Hex was in the centre of the large piece of paper, he had his back to Sonique at the time and looked back at her with a cocky grin and pointed his fingers as a gun sort of thing at her, an eyelid closed and flirting with her in a sensual manner it seemed, it was decorated with a heart shaped frame which was coloured red with pencils, it was actually like a lace around the frame of the heart, putting extra detail into it, the picture of Hex was coloured in nicely with a set of pencils HE had bought her for her birthday.

"Yeah, about that... Okay, maybe I do like him ok, but I mean, look at him, then look at me" she said with disgust, "we wouldn't be a good mix".

"Neither is my merb friend and Piper" said Finn, pointing at the couple who were sitting down on their beach towels.

"They seem perfect for each other" she said, he shook his head.

"Take it from me, you don't look bad at all" he said with a wink, she laughed lightly.

"Thanks, Finn" she said as she took his hand and shook it, then got up and walked to volley ball court.

"My ball!" she shouted as she whacked it over back to Aerrow, Junko and Radarr.

Hex laughed when Aerrow tried to get it but missed.

"You ok?" he asked from the other side, Aerrow nodded.

"Yeah, she's got one heck of a whack on her" said Aerrow with a light laugh as he got up.

"I'm pretty strong!" she exclaimed before grabbing Hex by the arm, "I gotta steal him for a minute Charlie" she said as she pulled Hex down the beach with her.

* * *

Piper and Stork were just cuddling on a single towel, bringing them both a bit closer than need be.

The merb had protested to lying on the same towel, only because of Aerrow and his face when he caught them both, but he had given into her once again and here he was, lying on his back with Piper lying on top of his chest, nuzzling into his neck once in a while.

'_Well, at least it's her and not something trying to bite my throat, mind you I wouldn't put that past Piper either_' he thought with a light smirk.

He could remember that one night he let her stay in his room because she couldn't sleep, he ended up not falling asleep at all. Before she went to sleep she had kissed him gently, but then she trailed it downward, not that he minded, but her nipping at him really aroused him and he had to stop it to his disappointment. She wasn't too bad with it, she was just happy that he enjoyed himself, he somehow thought that she liked it when he said her name in those very intimate moments of theirs.

She kissed his neck once before lifting herself with her arms and smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with happiness which warmed the merb all over.

He smiled back for a fraction of a second before it disappeared; he was looking towards the new people who were there, he frowned at them.

"Who are they?" he asked, totally forgetting about Piper for the moment.

The girl turned her head towards the others where they were playing volleyball and saw one person on one side of the net with Radarr helping him, and two other people walking off while talking.

"I have no clue" she said as she got onto her knees, her hands on her hips, searching for their blonde haired team member.

Seeing him on a towel with a sketch book in hand, she got up telling Stork she would be back in a moment, and walked to the blonde.

"Finn, who are they?" she asked while gesturing to the other people, he looked up at her, revealing the sketches in the book.

"Charlie, Hex and Sonique, Hex and Sonique are talking by there and that's Charlie" he said happily.

She nodded in understanding.

"What are they doing here?" she asked.

"I hit Sonique in the face with a ball" she gave him a glare, "it was an accident!" he exclaimed while flailing his arms around.

She saw the sketches again and tilted her head before kneeling beside him to see them.

"Wow, who did these?" she asked while holding up a page to see another of the dragon.

"Sonique" he said, "she's got this dragon on her back, it's huge!" he said with a smile.

"She made her own?" she asked, he nodded.

"Yeah, pretty cool huh?" he asked, she nodded.

* * *

Back with Stork.

The merb couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy seeing her kneeling next to Finn, the two would have actually suited as a couple, they were both opposites and got on each other's nerves, yes, but he and she were good looking, while Stork thought he was repulsive.

He sighed and figured that he should just wait for Piper to come to him.

He noticed how Finn was smiling at her, and laughing at what she said.

'_Sod it_' thought Stork as he got up and walked to the two.

He got down on his knees on the towel and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her gently while peering over her shoulder.

Very uncharacteristic for Stork.

He could feel her tense up, not expecting this from him, and thinking it was someone trying to grab her or something she elbowed him in the stomach.

He winced.

She turned and saw Stork.

"Stork? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed as she turned around, hugging him.

"It wasn't your fault, should've warned you" he said while smiling a little, she chuckled.

"Oh Stork, you silly merb" she said and kissed him gently.

He smiled at the memory of her saying those words when he had cut his finger, then the thought of getting her up against the cupboards and even getting caught by Aerrow.

This made him smirk mentally, the look on the boys face when he walked in on them, it was cocky but also a bit scared, it was almost exciting, but the merb had to play it cool and run out of the room.

"Oh man, would you two stop doing that!" shouted an irritated Finn as the two pulled away.

"You shouldn't be watching if you don't like it" said Piper with shake of her head.

"It's hard when you two are right beside me! Bleh!" he then got up, leaving the sketch book there on the towel and ran to play volleyball.

She giggled at his childishness, it was cute.

"Why'd you hug me like that, it's not like you Stork?" she asked, he smiled sheepishly.

"I got a bit..." he dreaded the word, "jealous" he finished.

"Why?" she asked with a small smile, he looked down while holding his finger up about to say something.

"You and Finn, looked rather cosy" he said, thinking he used the wrong word.

"Me and Finn? Oh please, me and Finn would never work, we fight too much. You should know by now that I love you" she paused to kiss him a peck, "and only you" she said as she got up from the towel with a smile. "Now are you coming with me to cool off in the water, or are you gonna stay here?" she asked, he shook his head.

"No, I think I'll stay on the towel, the water has sharks and other evil things that could eat you, Piper" he said with his eye twitching as he stood up to tower over her slightly.

"I won't get eaten, I'll be back, I just wanna cool off" she said with a shrug, "get my towel ready, ok?" she asked with a kiss on his cheek, then started walking for the water.

"Where's your towel?" he asked suddenly, she looked back at him.

"In my bag" she said with a giggle, he nodded.

He watched her for a moment as she walked to the water, it looked clean, but that was what was deadly, it would hide many living things that could poison Piper in an instant.

He sighed before walking to their towel and sitting down, reaching over to the bag he pulled out another cream coloured towel, placed it on the towel that he was sat on and just laid back, waiting for her to come back.

* * *

Piper smiled as her feet entered the water, the cool liquid cooling her instantly.

When she was about waist deep she dove under the water, opened her eyes to see anything under the water, only to see a few shells at the bottom and no sharks that could eat her, she smiled as she twirled to look around, it was fun under water, like you are floating.

When air became an issue she broke through the surface and got another good look around the beach, her hair was soaking wet now, and dripping, she floated there for a moment keeping herself stable in the water, before going under again.

When she broke the surface the second time she decided to float on her back which was easy to do. She looked toward the sky, seeing only a few white clouds float by with a few gulls passing over.

When she figured she had soaked enough she swam back to the shore, walked out and tried wringing out her hair but proved it to be difficult with how thick it was, she sighed and shook her head, her hair sticking to her face and neck, making her move it with her hands.

* * *

Stork sighed and looked around the beach for Piper.

He saw her, walking towards him, not too far away, he drank in her image.

Her hair was dripping water over her body which looked flawless with all that shining, the sight of her dripping wet body had him lying back down almost having a nose bleed.

A shadow loomed over him for a moment before disappearing; he knew it was Piper just grabbing her towel.

He looked to her; she was towelling herself off, starting with her hair, then down her arms, across her chest and her back, then her legs.

It wasn't perfect, but he didn't mind, she was his and only his, she had promised him that.

"You ok, Stork?" she asked, he looked to her and smiled.

"Yeah" he said with an almost shaky voice.

Her hair was a mess, her body was sort of dry and her bikini was still wet, man, what a sight.

"You sure you don't wanna go now? It was nice" she asked, he nodded.

"I'm sure. Just get down here would you?" he asked, she smiled and lay down beside him.

"Stork, I never took you for the jealous type" she said as she lay on her side, her hand supporting her head.

"Neither did I" he said while slapping his head and closing his eyes.

"You do know that you're mine, right?" she asked, he looked at her.

"You're so... possessive" he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but you know I love you, and if you end up finding another merb, you may feel the want or need to leave, and I don't think I could take that" she said, he chuckled, making her look at him with a glare.

"I would never leave you, Piper, I'm your one and only, and you are MY one and only, ok?" he asked, she nodded. He pulled her down to him, pulling her closer and kissed her, a rather bold move for him, then pulled away.

"I love you, Stork" she said as she put her arms around his neck, and lay on top of him, actually on top this time.

"I love you, Piper" he said with a smile.

She brought her head closer to his without hesitating, but the beautiful moment was spoiled by Finn.

"Ew! I won't ever be able to eat again!" shouted Finn while making gagging noises.

Piper groaned and got up.

"Right, you'd better wise up mister!" she shouted at him, obviously embarrassed.

"It's just ew!" he exclaimed.

She grabbed him by the shoulders.

"And what's so 'ew' about it? What is it because he's a merb and I'm human, is that it?" she asked frantically, she was hurt and she wasn't going to let the blonde get away with hurting anybody, especially her and Stork.

"No, I'm not like that Piper, it's just, kissing in front of us and not caring is what's the matter!" he shouted back, she gave a humanely growl.

"You'd better shut it before I put you out of your misery!" she shouted back.

Stork stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Piper" he said, trying to stop the argument.

"What you wanna take his side too, huh? Well then fine, I'm going back on the ship, goodbye to you all!" she shouted as she ran up the ramp and onto the Condor.

"Great" said Stork in a sarcastic manner while glaring at Finn and kicking himself mentally, even when he did nothing wrong. With that he sighed and ran up the ramp after her.

* * *

With Hex and Sonique:

Sonique and Hex were currently just walking down the beach with each other, Sonique was just talking to him, trying to make it a walk worth remembering, if she did this right then she could get what she wanted, and always has, but she had to take it slow, unless he was the type to just kiss her straight away.

She would soon find out.

"Have you been to Terra Tropica before?" she asked suddenly, he looked to her.

"Yeah, I went there for my birthday once when I was little" he said, she smiled.

"You did?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah, my mum and dad always figured that I needed to get out of the house a little, I was always messing around with crystals and stuff" he said with a shrug, she nodded in understanding.

"Hex, I'm just gonna come right out and say this" she said while taking a deep breath.

"Yeah?" he asked, she bit her bottom lip in nervousness.

"I love you, Hex, I've always loved you, ever since you saved me from that avalanche on Terra Blizzair" she said, she swallowed and looked him straight in the eyes. "All I'm asking for now Hex, is for you to say that you want me too" was all she said.

He looked sky ward for a moment.

"Why though, I've had so many girls fall for me, but why? Most of them just wanted me to get closer to Charlie, or even you, I'm just wondering if you're thinking the same thing" he said with a glare in her direction.

His eyes widened at her face; she was shocked, her mouth hung open and hurt reflected in her eyes, not expecting that obviously.

"Sonique, I didn't mean it, I'm just-" he said, she sighed.

"It's ok, I understand" she said as she smiled sadly toward him. "Come on we better get back to Charlie and the others" she said while walking away from him, back towards the Storm Hawks and their friend.

"Sonique, wait" he said while grabbing her arm, "it's not that I don't feel that way about you, I'm just a bit..."

"Scared?" she offered, he nodded.

"Yeah, it's actually a shock, I wouldn't have thought you would like me in that sense" he pointed out.

She turned her head with a small smile and a shake of her head.

"You're a pain in the ass, do you feel that same way or not?" she asked, he moved toward her and stood in front of her, taking her by the face and kissed her gently, then pulled away moments later.

"I love you too" he said with a wink, he placed his forehead on hers and kissed her nose.

"Now we can go" she said in a breathless tone, he chuckled and pulled her into his arms, picking her up bridle style.

"Yes, now we can!" he exclaimed before putting her down and walking off down the beach in his usual flirty manner.

She ran up behind him and tackled him.

"Ack!" he fell to the floor with her on top.

"Pile on!" someone shouted and then the two were crushed beneath a very happy Charlie.

* * *

Stork knocked on the door again and again, getting no answer.

He was getting really pissed off right now; she was starting to irritate him.

"Piper if you do not open this door by the time I count to three I'm knocking it down!" he shouted.

"One..." he paused, no answer. "Two" no answer. "Three!" he shouted and was about to break the door when it flew open.

"Yes?" she asked in a peeved tone, he glared at her.

"Don't you use that tone with me, you just ran off for no god damned reason!" he shouted at her, she blinked.

"You were taking his side!" she shouted back.

"I was not, I was trying to calm you down before you killed him!" he shouted back once again.

"You'd better stop shouting at me!" she once again shouted back.

"Why, what are you going to do about it?!" he shouted back, she lunged at him, pushing him against the wall, kissing him in a heated manner.

He held her against him with much force, it almost bruised her, he wasn't in shock or anything, he was actually happy enough to kiss her back with just as much passion as she had for him, he wasn't scared or hurt, the pain she was causing was the one in his swim shorts.

He only then noticed that she was still in her bikini and began to push her back into her room, closed the door and stripped her.

* * *

A few minutes later, the two were caught up in each other.

Stork's hips moved quite rapidly into the girls with not a lot of force, he knew that he wanted her like this, and he wasn't sure how it happened, but he was starting to feel that coil slowly undo.

Piper was in the same sort of situation, she was holding back from screaming his name into the warm air of the Condor, if she screamed most people would be able to hear her so she had to be quiet.

Stork finally came, forgetting about protection, and not really caring just as she didn't.

He collapsed on top of her, his breathing deep, and almost heaving.

Piper was heaving, she was in no pain but the sexual tension had caused her to cry, she wasn't sobbing so Stork knew she was alright.

He pulled out of her and rolled to lie beside her; she laid her head on his chest, and slung a slender leg over his own two legs, feeling the bare skin between them.

"Piper?" he asked, she looked to him.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I love you so much, I'm sorry I shouted at you" he said while looking down to her, a small smile on his face.

"I love you too, Stork, and I'm sorry too" she said.

"I forgive you" he said with a grin, she shook her head before kissing his cheek.

"And I forgive you" she said.

Stork let his right arm wrap around her waist in a lazy manner.

"Go to sleep" he said, she nodded and laid her head on his shoulder.

"'Night Stork" she said before falling into a deep sleep.

"Barely night" he said while kissing her forehead, and letting his head rest on hers, taking in the scent of her hair.

* * *

**Man I had a lot of time on my hands, I didn't have the internet for a while so I was trying to update, it was pretty hard seeing as I have a bit of writers block right now, but I think it's alright.**

**R&R!**


End file.
